Below The Surface
by KyliexD
Summary: When Seth and his family go visit some old friends, he doesn't expect the trip to be very exciting. But when he imprints, things get complicated. Seth/OC. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I hate these things, so I'm only going to say this once:I own nothing. **

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

"_What_?"

"We're going to visit the Wilders for the summer," my mom repeated.

"No. I'm not going."

"Seth, we haven't seen the Wilders in three years. What do you have against them?"

"Their _daughter_." I couldn't believe she actually expected me to go all the way to Maine to spend my summer with the Wilders. This was ridiculous. Sure, I liked Brendan, their son, who was two years older than me, but _Mollie_? We had never exactly been friends. Not when they lived here in La Push, and not now that they lived across the country. Mollie had never hesitated to tell me that she wouldn't mind if I went and jumped off a cliff, and I felt the same way about her.

-

"You're _what_?" Embry had said when I told him about the conversation I'd had with my mom.

"I know. It's insane. Mom's finally lost it."

He looked thoughtful "You know, I think I'll go with you. Give you some moral support with the whole Mollie situation," he told me. I looked over at him. We were at his house on the couch. I knew he didn't want to go to give me moral support. Brendan had been one of his best friends when they lived in La Push, and Embry hadn't seen him in the five years since they'd moved away.

Before I could respond, Embry's mom came through the door, carrying bags of groceries. "Hey boys, can you go get the rest of the bags?"

"Sure, Mom," Embry said, standing up from his spot on the couch and walking towards the door, "if I can go to Maine with Seth for a couple months."

Anne nearly dropped the bags she was holding "A couple months? Embry what-" but we were already out the door.

The next morning I was woke up by my mom yelling at me. "Seth! Phone!"

I climbed out of bed and went to get the phone. "What?" I mumbled, not fully awake.

"Got my plane ticket." Embry.

"What plane tick-Oh! You convinced your mom to let you go?" I suddenly didn't feel so tired. And I definitely felt better about the trip now that Embry was going with.

"Wasn't that hard. Mom's a pushover."

"Alright well we're leaving in four days." I took in a breath and smelled bacon. "I'll talk to you later," I said hanging up the phone and running downstairs to eat.

-

Before I knew it, it was Monday morning and Embry, Leah, Mom, and I were getting on the plane. "Okay, I understand you want to get there early, but did we really have to get a flight for six in the morning?" I asked, holding back a yawn.

Mom laughed but Leah said, "I agree, now I have to sit through this entire flight with him next to me snoring." I shot her a look and she smirked at me. I knew she would be somewhat right, that I would sleep the whole way there, but I do _not_ snore.

We took our seats and listened to the flight attendant talk for a minute before taking off. Within minutes, I was asleep. When I woke up, I could hear a voice saying that we would be arriving soon. I yawned and stretched out my arms, 'accidentally' hitting Leah on the side of the head. "Sorry," I smirked at her.

"Oh, you will be," she muttered.

Mom shot me a warning look and I turned to Embry. "How was the flight? I guess I kind of missed it."

"Well," he said, "It would have been better if you weren't snoring the whole time." I punched him in the arm.

"I do _not _snore."

"Alright, my bad," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up. We had landed and people were starting to file off the plane. We grabbed our carry-on bags from the overhead compartment and walked through the tunnel thing off the plane. At 6'4", Embry's head nearly touched the ceiling, so he had to duck a little bit.

When we were out of the tunnel thing, I glanced around, as did the other three. Mom spotted them first and pointed them out. "There's the Wilders," she said. I looked over to where she was pointing. I saw Dave Wilder first, as he was the tallest. His blonde hair stood out among the rest of his family's dark, reddish brown hair. I looked to his left. There stood his wife, Penny. She had a huge smile on her round face. Her right hand was holding onto Dave's and her left was waving at us frantically. Her short hair that framed her face was bouncing as she jumped up and down to get our attention. Next to her was their son, Brendan. He had grown since I had seen him last, but was still not as tall as Embry or I. When I looked at who I knew would be standing next to him, I expected to feel extreme hatred. But instead, I could only feel amazed. My jaw dropped. Mollie was standing there, tapping her foot, staring at the wall, and all I could think was how incomplete my life had been until this moment.

I had imprinted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mollie's POV**

"Come on, Mollie, we're going to be late!" I heard my mom yell.

"Go without me, I'm not feeling well," I lied. There was no way I was going to the airport to see _them_. I was lying on my back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had always thought it to be white, but now I noticed that it was more of an off-white color. My mom had appeared in the doorway, and I immediately regretted not locking the door.

"You're not sick, let's go," she was tapping her foot. That was never a good sign. I knew if I didn't get up, I would be grounded for the entire time they were here. And if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I did not want to be spending a lot of time at home while they were here. I groaned and rolled over to the side of the bed. I got up and opened my closet, grabbing my blue and green Nikes, then walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. I sat on the foot of my bed and slowly put on my socks. "Now." I looked up to see my mom still standing in the doorway.

I slid into my untied shoes and said, "Let's get this over with."

My house was about ten minutes from the airport. Brendan and I sat in the backseat of the car while Dad drove and Mom sat in the passenger seat. She was glowing. She and Sue had been good friends while we lived in La Push. She was the only one who was looking forward to this. Dad would be at work 24/7, like always, so he would barely notice they were here. Brendan didn't mind the Clearwaters, but he wasn't exactly bouncing up and down in excitement.

We pulled into the parking lot and I followed my parents to some terminal where I could hear a voice saying, "Flight 10 arriving from Seattle, Washington." Minutes later, people started filing out. I was uninterested. I looked around for something interesting and saw a poster on the wall. I never really noticed what was on it, but my gaze stayed there for a while until I heard Mom squeal. I put my hands over my ears and looked at her. She and Sue were involved in what looked like a very tight hug. Behind her, Leah stood looking annoyed and saying something to somebody I vaguely recognized. He had dark skin and hair, like almost everyone in La Push. I assumed he was one of Brendan's old friends because the two of them were now talking to each other. I looked to the left of him, and saw Seth staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. It looked like confusion, shock, anger, and pleasure all rolled into one. Seth had changed a lot since I had last seen him. He was now very tall and muscular. Any girl would find him attractive. I pushed the thought from my mind and put on a look of annoyance. "Is there a problem?" I spat.

He shook his head and the strange expression was gone. "Uh, no. Hi." Now he just looked confused.

"Hi," I said, trying to hide the disgust in my voice and looked back at the poster.

A few minutes later I heard my dad saying my name. "Mollie? Come on, we're leaving." I followed them out to the parking lot, walking faster when I noticed Seth was next to me, and went to walk by whomever the boy was that they had brought with them.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Embry. And you're Mollie," he said smirking.

"Yes, I am aware of that, thank you. Could you kindly tell your friend to stop staring at me like I have three heads?"

Embry looked back at Seth who still looked really confused, and slightly angry. Embry immediately stopped walking when he made eye contact with Seth. I heard him mutter, "No," in disbelief but I kept walking. They were obviously amazed with something, but I couldn't care less.

Little did I know that this would change my life forever.

**Seth's POV**

I was still in shock as we all piled into the Wilders' Suburban. Dave drove, Penny in the passenger seat. Mom, Leah and Mollie sat in one row while Embry, Brendan and I sat in the far back, Brendan in the middle. With him between us, I couldn't talk to Embry. Not like he could help me understand what was going on anyway. Embry hadn't imprinted yet, and I couldn't talk to Leah about it, because she hadn't either. Even if she had, this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have with my sister anyway. I still couldn't tear my eyes away from the back of her head. I watched the way she would absentmindedly run her hand through her long, straight, reddish-brown hair. Man, she was beautiful. No. _NO._ I had to stop thinking like this. I didn't like Mollie. And she didn't like me. We were never going to be together.

As soon as we got back to the house, I made up an excuse about needing some fresh air after being on the plane so long, and ran into the woods to phase. _Sam! I need to talk to Sam!_ I thought. Nobody answered. I just kept repeating this for what may have been seconds or hours. I wasn't sure. Finally, I heard something.

_Seth? Is that you?_ It was Jared.

_Jared! Thank God! Listen_—

_Seth what's wrong? Are there bloodsuckers there?_

_No, Jared. There aren't any bloodsuckers. But I have a…problem. I might have…imprinted. _

_Seth, that's great!_

_No, Jared, it isn't. You know that girl I told you about? Mollie? The one who hates my guts?_

_Yeah…_

_Well, she's my imprint. I have to get out of here before I do something stupid._

_As much as you'd like to, you can't fight your imprint. It may take time, but eventually, she'll come around._

_But I don't _want _her to come around. I don't want to be in love with Mollie. I can't be in love with Mollie. This is horrible._

_Does Embry know?_

_Yeah. But I don't see what that matters. He hasn't imprinted. How can he help?_

_He can't. Nobody can. You just have to accept it. You can try to ignore it if you want, but it's not going to work. She's your soul mate._

**Mollie's POV**

I was lying on the couch in the living room, clicking through the channels on TV, when my cell phone started buzzing in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. It was Cody, my boyfriend. Usually I would be excited to talk to him, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to answer it. I pressed the ignore button, and couldn't shake off a strange feeling of guilt. I knew I should have wanted to talk to him. I just didn't. While I was pondering my feelings about the matter, my phone started buzzing again. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was my best friend, Sarah. I immediately pressed the answer button.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. My brothers are driving me crazy. Can I come hang at your place for a while?"

"Yeah, stay for dinner, my mom's making a feast. We have _guests_." I told her.

When Sarah arrived, we headed for my bedroom until I remembered Leah would be in there. I had to share my room with her while they were there. Sue would be in the living room, and Seth and Embry in the guest room. They had taken over the entire house. We were forced to go sit on the porch. I was explaining to her just how horrible the next two months were sure to be, but stopped when I heard the back door opening slowly. I turned from where I was sitting and saw Seth standing in the doorway, looking nervous. I felt butterflies in my stomach but immediately cursed myself for it. "Hey, Mollie, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked quietly.

I fought the urge to jump up and rush over to him and said, "I believe you just did. You can leave now." I saw his face drop and felt guilty. I had to bite my lip to keep from apologizing. There was no way Seth and I would ever be friends. I had to make sure that both of us knew this. When he was gone, Sarah gaped at me.

"What was _that _about?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

She shook her head in disbelief. "That's the Seth guy you're always saying you can't stand, isn't it?" I nodded. She paused. "You like him," She said, a statement, not a question. Sarah was always very perceptive, and had become confident that she was always right.

"No," I said. "No, there is no way I like _him._" I wasn't sure if I was trying to reassure myself or Sarah. Either way, I was sure it was a wasted effort. Sarah was always right. And if she decided I liked him, I must. _No. Sarah must be wrong_, I thought, _this is Seth we're talking about. I am _not _falling for Seth. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Fira. Without you, this wouldn't have been written for a while. I'm not going to continue a story unless I'm asked to. **

**Hopefully I don't disappoint. **

**Seth's POV**

"I don't know what came over me," I told Embry later on that night. We were in the guest room, where there were two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. I was lying on my side on one, facing Embry's bed, and he was sitting against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't even know what I planned on saying to her, I just walked right out there, and she completely rejected me. And it's a good thing she did, otherwise, I definitely would've done something stupid."

"You can't just ignore this, I think that's pretty obvious at this point."

"I just have to wait until we leave, and eventually I can get over her, right? I mean what exactly could happen if she's here and I'm in La Push?"

Embry shook his head. "I don't think it works like that. As hard as it is to stay away from her now, I can't imagine you being willing to just leave like that."

"I'll be able to, I'll have to." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I became unsure. What if I _couldn't _leave? I hadn't even been here a day, and I was already doing things I didn't understand. What would it be like after two months? Would it get worse? Or would I learn to control myself? I hoped it would be the second one, but there was still a part of me that wanted to run to her right now.

I tried to convince myself that things would get easier, and was drifting off to sleep when Leah burst into the room. I shot off the bed and said, "What's wrong?" Leah wouldn't just run in there if there weren't a serious problem.

She stared at me as if she didn't know who I was. "You imprinted?" Relief flooded over me. I had begun to think the worst. _What if something had happened to-_ I forced the thought out of my mind. "On _Mollie_?" She shook her head in disbelief.

Before I could answer, Embry spoke up. "Jesus, Leah. You had me worried there for a minute. What the hell was that about?" She shrugged.

I slumped back into my bed. "How did you find out?" I really didn't want to discuss this with her.

"Jared told me," she said. "Well, I don't think he meant to, but I found out nonetheless," she added when I suddenly felt angry with Jared. "Apparently the rest of the pack is pretty excited about it."

"Well I suppose somebody's got to be," I muttered under my breath, with no doubt that they would hear it. "And it sure as hell isn't me." I settled back into my bed, knowing I wouldn't fall asleep for quite a while.

**Mollie's POV**

Sarah had left hours ago, and I lay in bed, thinking. Leah had gone outside a while ago, and still hadn't come back in. Not that I minded, of course. Ever since our little encounter, I couldn't stop thinking about Seth. I would go from regretting being so harsh on him, to reassuring myself that it was for the best. I knew that when I started arguing with myself, it was a sign that things had gotten a little out of hand. I wanted to go straight to his room and confront him. But more than that, I wanted to be free of whatever I was feeling for him. I wish he'd never come here. I'd been having a great life, I was perfectly happy with my life. Now that he was here, and I was beginning to wonder why we'd never gotten along in the first place, my life had spiraled out of control. He had made me question everything, and I despised him for that. Just then, Leah walked in. She looked over at me in utter bewilderment, and chuckled to herself. "What?" I asked her.

Se looked shocked. "Oh, I uh… didn't know you were awake. Sorry."

"Where've you been?" I asked, trying not to sound accusatory.

"Oh, you know, here and there," she said, trying and failing to sound casual.

"Whatever," I said. I just lay there for a few minutes, trying to fight off the ever-present thoughts of Seth. All of a sudden, before I knew what I was doing, I sat up and blurted, "Why is he _doing_ this to me?"

"Um…what? Who?"

I considered not saying anything, pretending to be sleep talking. But I'd come this far, might as well embarrass my self further. "Seth. I can't stop thinking about him."

She chuckled without humor. "Just go to sleep."

"No," I was almost shouting. I dropped my voice so that it was just above a whisper. "I'm so confused. When I heard he was coming, I knew he was going to drive me crazy, but this is just ridiculous. It's like he's found a much better way to torture me."

I could see she was smiling. "It's not like that. Trust me, this is just as hard for him as it is for you. Now go to sleep." Was that supposed to make me feel better? And how did she expect me to sleep after telling me this? I wasn't even sure what it meant. Was he feeling the same things I was? No, that was impossible. I had to stop thinking about this. I still had Cody to consider. I loved him; he was the one for me. This whole thing with Seth would pass; I just had to wait it out. I decided to call Cody first thing in the morning.

-

It turned out I didn't have to call him. I woke up when my phone rang loudly on my nightstand. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. Seven-thirty. Who calls someone at seven-thirty in the morning? I guess that's what I get for having a boyfriend who just so happens to be the world's only morning person. I pressed the answer button on my phone if only to stop the noise. "Do you realize how early it is?" I groaned.

He chuckled. "I've been up for a while now. I was concerned. I called you yesterday but you never called back. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Yeah," I said, sitting up in an effort to wake myself up. "Sorry about that. I've just been a little preoccupied. The Clearwaters got here yesterday." It wasn't a lie. It was hard to focus on anything with Seth invading all my thoughts.

"Ok. I'll let you go back to sleep. Just call me later."

"Yeah," I agreed. I didn't bother to tell him goodbye; or that I loved him. I didn't bother to tell him that there was no way I'd fall back to sleep. And I didn't bother to tell him that I wouldn't be calling him later.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know how annoying it is when people say this, but I'm going to anyway. PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know what people think of what I'm writing. Ok, I'm done. On with the story.**

* * *

Mollie's POV

I went down to the kitchen, trying to be quiet, after my little chat with Cody. I opened up a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. When I turned around I had to clap my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Seth and I were now standing face to face. Well, it was more like face to chest. He was really tall. And, at 5 foot one, I wasn't. "Um…hi," I said. This was awkward. I walked to the table to pour myself a bowl. I got out a spoon and sat down. Seth sat across from me.

He smiled. "You look tired."

I nodded. "I don't usually wake up this early."

"Me neither," he admitted. "I couldn't sleep well last night. I guess you could say I had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Me too." Was I seriously talking to Seth as if he was my _friend_? I stood up and rushed towards the doorway, bowl of cereal in my hand. I stopped and turned to face him. He looked disappointed. "Um…it was nice talking to you…" I stammered. I wasn't sure why I said it, but I felt better when I saw him smile.

"Yeah, maybe we could do it again sometime." I laughed. I actually _laughed _at something Seth said. I had to get out of here before I did something really dumb.

-

I spent the next two hours in my room, which, thankfully, I had to myself. I wasn't sure where Leah had gone so early in the morning, but she had been gone when I went back upstairs, and hadn't returned. It was now nearly ten, and I was sure Cody would call me soon. I may not wake up early, but I don't usually sleep past ten.

To my surprise, he didn't call. I stayed in my room for another hour, and eventually, when I breathed a sigh of relief, deciding he wouldn't call, I went downstairs to find that Brendan, Embry, and—of course—Seth had taken over the living room. Brendan was sitting in the rocking chair, chatting with Embry who was lounging on the loveseat, and Seth was sitting on one end of the couch, staring at the TV. As much as my mind screamed to turn around and run back up to my room, my feet carried me over to the empty end of the couch. I sat down and Seth looked at me with an expression that said he was just as confused as I was. I smiled a half smile and turned my attention to the TV, although I could tell he was still watching me. I was vaguely aware that the program on TV had something to do with monster trucks. My mind was elsewhere. Particularly focusing on the end of the couch where I was not sitting. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Embry and Brendan were too wrapped up in their current conversation to notice, and I wasn't really paying any attention either. Seth stood up after a moment and said, "I'll get it."

I could hear him walk to the door and open it. When I heard the voice of the person who was there, I immediately looked up. I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Crap," I mumbled under my breath, and considered running out the back door, but realized if I did, I'd have to pass the hall which lead to the entryway, and I'd no doubt be spotted. I sank down lower into the couch, hoping he would just leave. No such luck. After a minute or so, Seth came back into the living room, followed by Cody.

"Hey," he said to me. "Why didn't you call me back?"

"Sorry," I replied trying to think of a convincing lie. "I just woke up," I tried. Seth looked over at me and was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Seth this is Cody. Cody, this is my friend, Seth." My _friend_? Where did that come from? Seth looked shocked. I had never once considered him even an acquaintance, and now I was introducing him as my _friend_? There was definitely something wrong with me.

**Seth's POV**

Embry, Brendan, and I were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Well, I was watching TV. Embry and Brendan were having a very intense discussion about two basketball players I'd never heard of. There was a very uninteresting show about monster trucks on and I tried my best to pay attention to it, but I couldn't stop thinking about Mollie. As if on cue, Mollie walked down the stairs and right into the living room. My heart skipped a beat as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch and smiled at me. She turned her attention to the TV, but I couldn't stop staring at her. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. I expected Mollie to get it, she seemed to not want to be near me, but she stayed where she was. I looked over at Brendan, who didn't seem to have noticed anything other than his ongoing conversation with Embry. That left me. "I'll get it," I said as I stood up and headed for the door. I opened it and there stood a guy who was about the same height as me. He had curly light brown hair and was dark skinned. Well, he had nothing on me or any other Quileute, but it was tanned. He was probably a friend of Brendan's.

"Is Mollie here?" he asked. My heart dropped. Did she have a boyfriend? I couldn't remember her ever mentioning one, but then we didn't exactly talk much.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I knew it sounded rude, but I didn't care.

"Mollie's boyfriend. Who are you?" he said back to me with the same tone I'd just used. My heart sank even lower in my chest at his words. I thought if I continued to talk to him it might cease to beat completely. So instead of answering, I just walked back into the living room. He followed. "Hey, why didn't you call me back?" he asked Mollie.

"Sorry," she said. "I just woke up. I was about to inform him that she'd been up for several hours now; I knew it would hurt his ego. But Mollie interrupted me. "Seth this is Cody. Cody, this is my friend, Seth."

My heart skipped a beat. Did she really just call me her friend? No, I must have heard her wrong. And it wasn't as if I wanted to be her friend, I didn't want to be close to her at all. But the thing was that I _needed _to be _more_ than her friend. As much as I tried to convince myself otherwise, Jared had been right. I couldn't ignore this. She's supposed to be a part of my life. And there is no way I'm going to be able to leave her at the end of two months.

Eventually I had to get out of that room. I couldn't sit there and watch Cody holding onto her with that smug expression on his face. How I wished I could be the one to wrap my arm around her. I wished I could form a coherent sentence in her presence. But even that ability escaped me when I was near her. I was jealous. I was angry. And if I didn't leave, I'd have phased right there in front of all of them and tore him limb from limb. I had to get out of there. I headed straight for the woods where I stripped of my clothes quickly and phased. As soon As I did, I heard Quil and Jake.

_Hey Seth! How's Maine? _It was Quil who noticed me first. He no doubt knew how it was, all I could think about was the way Cody had said 'boyfriend' like he had some kind of claim on her. I realized that he kind of did. More than I did any way. And that was what really bothered me. She was _his_. And I wanted more than anything for her to be mine. The image of him putting his arm around her was burned into my mind, but I was sure I hadn't imagined that she wasn't exactly thrilled to see him, and I kept reminding myself that for some reason, she'd lied to him about why she hadn't called him back. I knew I was getting my hopes up for something that had no way of happening, but I needed to in order to keep myself sane.

_Are you all right?_ Jake thought.

_Not really._ But that was when I decided that no matter what, I would fight for Mollie, because I couldn't ignore this any longer. I needed to be close to her, and I would do anything to make that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seth's POV**

After dinner, Mollie headed upstairs, but before she could enter her bedroom, I stepped in front of her. "Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Look, if this is about Cody—"

"It's not about Cody," I told her. "It's just…you told him we were friends…Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry if that offended you. I know I'm not exactly somebody you'd want as your friend. I don't know why I said it. It just came out." Before, she'd looked nervous. Now she just looked annoyed.

"I'm not offended, not at all. I'm just…surprised, I guess. I always thought you hated me."

Her expression lightened a little. She waited a minute before responding. "I didn't hate you…" her voice was quiet now. "Well, ok, I did hate you, but things change right?" She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "And it's not as if you were my number one fan either."

"I wasn't aware you had a fan club," I said. She laughed. Twice in one day, I'd made Mollie _laugh._ That has got to be a record.

"Um…" she suddenly looked very unsure of herself as she stepped past me and opened the door to her bedroom. I was disappointed when I realized our little chat was coming to an end. "You can…come in if you want." She pointed into her room. Not once had I even thought about being invited into her bedroom. I wasn't sure if I could handle it. But it would be even harder to refuse. I followed her through the door, which she left open. It made me feel a little more comfortable, though I wasn't sure why.

"So this is it, huh?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied. "This is it." I walked to the far wall that was covered with pictures. Pages torn from magazines, newspaper clippings, and photos of Mollie and her friends. There were multiple pictures of she and Cody, and as soon as I saw them, I turned to look at her. Just like every time I looked at her, she took my breath away. She was sitting on the foot of her bed, staring at her feet. I walked over to her couch, which I assumed Leah had been sleeping on, and sat down. The couch was opposite her bed and I found myself, once again, staring right at her, willing her to look up at me. When she finally did, I smiled, and one corner of her mouth lifted ever so slightly.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, her phone rang, making us both jump. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Ugh, Leave me alone," she groaned and threw her phone back onto her bed after silencing it.

She must have seen my confused expression, because she explained, "Cody. He just won't leave me alone lately. I don't know why, but he's acting all clingy. He just won't give me any space."

This was the happiest I'd felt all day. Not only was she having problems with her boyfriend, whom I just wished would go away, but she was sharing these problems with me. I smiled, trying to give her a little comfort.

"Oh god," she said, horrified. "I'm sorry. Why am I telling you this? You don't want to hear me complain."

I laughed a little. "I really don't mind. I'm kind of used to hearing people complain, living with Leah." She laughed a little at this. _Three _times in one day. I was amazed. "Why are you dating that guy anyway? He kind of seemed like an asshole to me."

She glared at me and stood up. _Crap_. "_Excuse_ me?" she practically yelled at me. "You have no right to say that about my boyfriend! You don't even know him! I tell you one little thing and you take that as an invitation to criticize my life? I don't think so. This is _my_ house. You're in _my_ room. You don't get to invade my life as well!" I probably should have just left, but I didn't. I stood up, matching her position and looked straight into her eyes.

"I didn't just barge in here, you know, I didn't even want to come here. My mom dragged me onto that plane. And you _invited_ me into your room."

Again, I'd said the wrong thing. "Get. Out." I didn't move. "_Now_." After a moment, I took a step. Not towards the door, towards Mollie.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have said that. Cody seems like a d-decent guy." I hated lying to her. I really hated his guts, but I couldn't tell her this.

"Out," She repeated, pointing to the doorway.

I took another step towards her. She didn't move. She still looked angry, but there was a hint of something else on her face. Fear. She was _afraid _of me. I'd never felt so down.

"I'm sorry," I said again. I didn't know what else I could say. I closed the distance between us in one long stride. "I'm so very sorry that I upset you."

She clenched her fists and set her jaw. "Get. Out." As much as it tore me apart, I took a step backwards.

"If that's what you want," I mumbled.

"What part of 'Get out' do you not understand?" she asked me. As I walked away, my heart broke into a million pieces.

-

The next morning, I woke up and walked out of my room. Just as I was about to head downstairs, Mollie was coming up the stairs. She hesitated for a moment when she saw me, but then pushed past me and headed for her room. Just as she was grabbing the doorknob I said, "I really am sorry."

"Whatever," she said, opening the door. I caught her arm before she could disappear into her room.

"I know I screwed up. But you've got to help me out here. How can I make this right?"

She pushed my hand off her arm and looked me right in the eyes. "All you've done so far is tell me over and over that you're sorry. Well, prove it."

-

"How do you prove to a girl that you're sorry?" I asked Embry and Brendan. The three of us were in Embry and my room.

Brendan considered this for a moment before saying, "Flowers. Girls love flowers."

I groaned. "Flowers? Really? But that's so…_lame_."

"Do you have any better ideas?" he asked me. No, I didn't. But I didn't know how Mollie would react to flowers, especially from me. I decided to give it a shot and the three of us went to a florist that wasn't too far away from the Wilders' place.

We had no idea what kind to get. Brendan had said, _I remember Mollie saying once that she likes lilies, or was it lilacs? Or maybe daisies…_ So obviously, he wasn't a lot of help. I had decided to ask the person working for help and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" I said and she looked up. I recognized her. She was Mollie's friend. Apparently, luck was on my side today. "Sarah?"

"Seth, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you by any chance know what kind of flowers Mollie likes?"

She smiled and shook her head, mumbling something along the lines of "I'm always right." She then proceeded to tell me that Mollie was obsessed with white roses. I bought a dozen and thanked Sarah numerous times.

**Mollie's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I could smell roses, my favorite smell. I couldn't help but smile. I opened my eyes to see a vase filled with what could only be a dozen white roses, my favorite. I sat up and inspected it, looking for a note. I found it and opened the envelope. The first thing I noticed was that this was not Cody's handwriting. I'd never gotten flowers from anyone but him in my life. I read the note, quickly memorizing its contents and smiled to myself.

_Does this prove my point?  
__-Seth_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mollie's POV**

I set the card down on the table and bolted out the door into the hall. When I reached the door of the guest room, I knocked lightly. It felt like an hour before the door finally opened, but it was really only a few seconds. When I saw who was holding the door, my face fell. "Oh, hey Embry. I was looking for Seth. Is he around?"

"Uh…no. He's not. Sorry."

"Oh, ok. Well, when he gets back, tell him I want to talk to him, all right?"

"Will do," he said before I turned and walked back into my room, very disappointed.

I went to lie down in my bed and must have dozed off because I woke up when I heard knocking on my door. I stood up and rubbed my eyes as I walked toward the door. I opened it and saw Seth, with a hopeful expression on his face. When I saw him, I felt my face suddenly light up. Before I knew what I was doing, my arms were around his neck, my face in his chest. "Thank you," I said. I let go of him and took a baby step backwards so I didn't have to crane my neck so far to see his face.

"Your welcome," he replied. "So, you liked the flowers?"

I smiled. "I loved them. They're my favorite."

He laughed. "I know," he said. When I looked at him quizzically, he added, "I have my ways. Am I forgiven?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." I knew this wasn't a true statement, but it comforted me nonetheless.

I could feel my smile getting wider. "You know," I said to him. "You're a pretty cool guy, Seth."

He took a step towards me and placed a hand on the back of my neck. When he started to lean down toward me, my heart started racing. Was he really going to _kiss_ me? Before I could debate with myself about whether this would be a good or bad thing, his warm lips were pressed against mine. Once I realized what was happening, I pulled back and took my hands off of his face (how did they end up there?).

He looked at me with a look of horror as he took his own hands back and said, "Oh shit, sorry."

I didn't think. I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, "Don't be, you did nothing wrong," even though my mind screamed, _what the hell were you thinking?_ "I…uh, have to go," I said to him. "Um…thanks again for the flowers." He nodded, and I closed the door, thinking, _what just happened?_

**Seth's POV**

I walked back to my room and one thought kept repeating itself in my head: _what just happened?_ I couldn't believe I'd actually kissed her. But I was sure that I hadn't imagined the fact that she'd kissed me back. I hadn't imagined it when she put her hands on my face and pulled me closer to her. I definitely hadn't imagined what she'd said to me after I did it: _You did nothing wrong_. Those words rang in my ears. I didn't know if I'd ever been happier. I still wasn't able to wipe the smile off my face as I entered the room Embry and I shared.

"Have a nice chat?" he asked me.

"I kissed her," I said.

"_What_?"

"I _kissed_ her," I couldn't believe it.

"Mollie? You kissed Mollie?" He obviously couldn't believe it either.

"I kissed her," I repeated dumbly.

"How did this happen?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I just kissed her."

"Yes, I realize that."

"We were just talking and all of a sudden, I was kissing her."

"You really seem to enjoy hearing yourself say that."

"It's just so weird…amazing…but weird. I just can't believe that I actually k—"

"Alright Seth, I get it." He was getting annoyed, but I couldn't care less; everything in my world was perfect right now.

-

After a while, I started to get hungry. When I went downstairs to grab something to eat, she was there. It was like no matter where I went, she was there. And I certainly didn't mind. "Hi," I said to her.

She spun around to face me. Her right hand flew up to scratch the back of her neck. "Oh, h-hi, Seth." I could tell she was just as confused as to what had happened as I was. "Can we…can we talk?"

"Sure," I said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Not here," she said, shaking her head. "Um…c'mon, let's go on a walk." She gestured toward the back door.

"Oh, ok," I said and followed her into the backyard.

When she didn't stop walking, I asked her, "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, just come on," she said as she walked between two trees and into the woods. I walked right next to her. We were both silent for a while before she continued. "About that kiss," she said, sounding slightly embarrassed. Crap. So she wasn't as happy about it as I was.

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry about that. I don't know what happened."

"Well, see, the problem is that I've got a boyfriend, and I can't do that to him."

"Oh," I said. "Well, it won't happen again."

"It won't," she agreed, but I was positive I could sense a hint of disappointment in her tone. We walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she ran a hand through her hair and said, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Now I was confused. "Doing what?"

"I can't stop thinking about you," she said. "I don't know why. Things were all so much easier when we couldn't stand to be around each other."

I laughed darkly. "Trust me," I said. "I know."

Suddenly, a stench filled my nose. I stopped and put my arm out in front of Mollie to stop her. "What?" she asked.

I looked deep into her eyes and said, "You need to get out of here." I could smell the filthy bloodsucker. It wasn't near here, but it wasn't too far either.

She looked hurt. "What are you—?"

"Trust me. Go. Back to the house. Run and don't stop until you get there. This isn't safe." I prayed she would listen to me but doubted she would.

"If it's not safe I'm not going to leave you here by yourself." She crossed her arms. God, she could be stubborn.

"I'll explain later. Just go. Please." I could tell now that she wasn't going to listen. She stood there and stared at me with anger in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said.

"Oh yes you are," I said, scooping her up in my arms as I started to run back the way we'd came.

"Seth! Put me down!" she screamed.

Luckily, we'd only been walking for about half a mile, so it didn't take too long to get her back home. I finally let her feet touch the ground again when we were outside her house. I opened the back door and went inside yelling "Embry! Leah!" Mollie followed me, of course, demanding to know what was going on. Within seconds, both Embry and Leah shot down the stairs. "We have a problem," I stated, and they both understood. "Stay here," I told Mollie. Embry, Leah and I ran out to the woods.

We quickly stripped off our clothes and phased. I led them to where I'd picked up the scent and we followed it until we found the filthy leech. When he caught wind of us, he began to run. We could tell the vampire wasn't a 'vegetarian' like the Cullens; he had crimson-colored eyes. Embry caught up to him first and tackled him.

Together, the three of us destroyed him. There was no way this vampire would be getting anywhere near Mollie or her family again. Once we were finished, we went back to where we'd left our clothes. The entire way, Leah just kept thinking about how awesome it had been when she'd ripped the vampire's head off. Embry was thinking about how hungry he was. My thoughts of Mollie were annoying both of them. When we got back, I quickly phased and threw my clothes on. I ran inside to find Mollie sitting on the couch.

"What was that about?" she demanded.

"It's um…not really something I can talk about," I said. When she looked dissatisfied, I added, "Not yet anyway. You'll find out eventually."

Her face softened the tiniest bit. "If I'm going to find out eventually, why not just tell me now? Whatever it is, I can handle it."

No, she couldn't. Nobody could handle the secret I so desperately needed to tell her. _Well I'm a werewolf, I was off killing a vampire, and you're my soul mate_. I didn't think that would go over too well, so I said, "Just drop it."

"Fine," she said. But from the look on her face, I could tell that she had every intention of finding out.


End file.
